


Fictober Surprise!

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Ficlet Collection, Fictober 2018, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: I don't normally write drabble, but for the Fictober challenge, I will. Join me for the month of October 2018 as I navigate the challenge with Steve and Bucky!





	1. Can You Feel This?

**Author's Note:**

> Join me for daily drabble. I share first on Patreon, then Tumblr and AO3.

 

“Hey, can you feel this?” Steve called out from the other room.

 Bucky looked up from the book he was reading, comfortably nestled in on the couch. “What?”

“This, can you feel it?”

Bucky shook his head fondly. “Shit, Steve, what the fuck?”

Steve came through and lounged against the archway. “No, seriously, I need you to feel this.”

“You know you sound kinda pervy, punk.”

“That’s ‘cos you have a sewer brain, jerk.”

“Weren’t complaining last night. Or this morning. Or after lunch.”

“Don’t need a running tally, asshole. Pretty sure I was there each time,”

“Wouldn’t be much fun if you weren’t.”

 “Like you can’t go solo.”

“Can do. Pretty fucking good at it, too. But definitely more fun with you, babe.”

‘Yeah, but I still want you to check this out.”

“Fine, fine. Bring it here. I’ll feel your thing.”

Steve sauntered across the living room and straddled Bucky’s thighs, grinning smugly as his husband’s hands automatically dropped to his waist, pulling him closer.

“Lookin’ for an encore?” Bucky purred, trailing his fingers teasingly up the sides of Steve’s torso, nosing at the soft skin behind his ear.

“Lookin’ for an opinion,” Steve chuckled warmly, looped his arms around Bucky’s neck and shoulders. He sighed as he rubbed his face against Bucky’s, his eyes closed in momentary bliss.

“Hand it over then, punk,” Bucky commanded, shifting back in his seat. He put his hand out and waggled his fingers expectantly.

Steve’s grin broadened as he made a show of checking his pockets, patting himself down, until he finally pulled out a swatch of pale fabric that he pulled out of his back pocket with a flourish, dropping it deliberately into Bucky’s outstretched hand.

Bucky closed his hand into a fist around the fabric, and he smiled at Steve. “Soft. Smooth. Cool to the touch. Nice heft.”

“Feels good.”

“Feels real good.”

“So ... that a yes?”

“That’s a hell yes.”

“Then I’ll tell Pepper it’s a go.”

“Who’d‘ a thought Stark would come up with the perfect fabric for a newborn baby blanket?”

“No one, but Tony can’t back down from a challenge. It’s in his DNA, just like Howard. Now we’ve got everything we need for the day our daughter is born.”

“Mmmhmm,” Bucky agreed, smiling mischievously as he leaned forward again to press a kiss against Steve’s neck. “Maybe it’s time to celebrate a job well done, hmmm?”

“And you think I’m the pervy one.”

“I’m countin’ on it, sweet cheeks.”

&&&


	2. People Like You Have No Imagination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a little modern day college AU with your Stucky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add something here when I get home from NYCC.

“Seriously?”

“What’s your damage, Barnes, huh? It’s a perfectly decent thing for the class project,” Brock Rumlow, block-headed sports scholarship ‘roid rager demanded, puffing himself up to appear larger than the was, but he didn’t have Bucky’s height, or Bucky’s years of training. Or two tours in Afghanistan.

So Bucky just leveled him with a look that spoke disdain, disgust, and disappointment. “t’s been done to death. And then came back in summer reruns where it died again. And then it rose from the dead only to die again. Why would we want to do an idea that every high schooler in the history of Fuckall has done before?”

“Because it’s tried and true. No surprises. No unexpected mess,” explained the prim and proper, monochromatic Ms. Maria Hill. “Controlled experiment, predictable results.”

“It’s not an experiment if the end result is 100% percent predictable. It’s just a routine then. Don’t you want to see what happens? Make an educated guess - test your hypothesis - and just see what happens?”

“I need a good grade or I lose my ride,” Rumlow replied churlishly. “I don’t give a fuck about hypothe-whatsis. I wanna know that the work I put in is gonna net me a grade good enough to cinch my scholarship. I want easy and predictable.” A murmur of assent made its way around the conference table. Four of the five members of their team looked at him like he was a bug on a windshield, an unacceptable bit of shmutz that needed to be flicked away.

Bucky was glad said conference table was in one of the private meeting rooms off the second floor of the campus library, because he just couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Fuck!” he swore, whirling around to pound a fist once on the blackboard. “People like you have no imagination!”

“People like who?” came a voice dripping with ice and judgment.

Hah. Finally someone with some color, even if it was snark. Delivered in a deep, velvety voice. Bucky tamped down the sudden wave of arousal, because, shit, dude, it was just a voice. But  what a voice ...

“People who don’t know how to color outside the lines,” Bucky snapped, wheeling around to find himself looking at ... no one. Then a loud, grumpy cough drew his eyes downward to the most perfectly proportioned tiny person he’d even seen. “Uh ...”

“Well, I’m Steve, and I’m guessing you’re Barnes, huh? So what ideas do you have for the group project, huh? I like coloring outside the lines.”

&&&

In the end, Bucky and Steve agreed that their best course of action was to secede from the project group, let them do their tired old thing, and Steve and Bucky would have some fun with their own experiment. They left the conference room together, and went out for beer and burgers, chatting amiably as though they’d known each other since childhood.  

Bucky learned that they were close in age, which put them a few years older than most of the students. Bucky was going back to college after his honorable discharge, and Steve was going back after spending a couple of years on the frontline with one of the lesser humanitarian charities. “Everybody goes for the sexy brand y’know? The ones that do tearjerker commercials at two in the morning, the ones everyone knows because of subliminal messaging. I wanted to go where I was really needed. Where I could honestly make a difference.”

“Yeah, I get that. I joined up because I wanted to do some good in the world.”

“Did you?”

“Who knows? But I like to think there are some Afghani kids who have a better opinion of Americans because I served there. Who maybe have a better shot at actually being kids because I was there.”

Steve sat back in his seat and looked at Bucky through the riotous fringe that hung over his left eye. “Yeah. Yeah, exactly. Sometime the best you can hope for it connecting, one person at a time.” 

Bucky grinned at Steve, feeling something settle in his chest, slot into place in a space he hadn’t realized was incomplete.

“Yeah, exactly.”

&&&

The week they were supposed to present their projects was wild, chaotic, and crazy fun. Steve and Bucky had quickly found they were surprisingly compatible, not fitting together smoothly, but each with jagged edges that somehow fit into the other’s jagged edges. They stayed up too late, drank too much coffee and mainlined too many energy drinks. They tossed scribbled designs at each other like guided missiles, and they squabbled over presentation, over timing, over every little thing until it all just ... fell into place, as though they had never planned a thing, and the entire process was just inevitable. They carried their project into the gymnasium that had been co-opted for the project reveals, each with a sense of contentment, of achievement. Even if the grade wasn’t as good as they hoped, they’d had fun, they’d forced themselves to reach beyond their limits,and always, always, they had colored outside the lines.  

It didn’t take long to set up the project, since they worked together like they’d been doing this their whole lives. When they were done, and everything was where it needed to be, they stood in the aisle and surveyed their handiwork, standing side by side.

Bucky didn’t start when he felt a small hand brush hesitantly against his palm. He didn’t turn when long, fine fingers twined themselves with his. And he certainly didn’t grin like a shit-eating fool when his hand was finally captured in a surprisingly strong grip.  

He squeezed right back, and could practically hear the smug smile that stretched Steve’s face,lighting up his beautiful features, and making the air around them seem to sing.

Yeah. They were ready. For the project review. And after.

&&&

The judges made their ways slowly and deliberately through the space, paused to read the descriptions provided by each team, gestured for the demonstration to begin, wrote notes in their identical notebooks.

Steve and Bucky waited their turns patiently, silently, but oh-so-expectantly. They hadn’t gone any further than holding hands, but that contact spoke of so much more, silent promise of possibility.  

They were both looking forward to the after so much, they barely registered when their instructor stepped up to join the judges when it was their turn to show their stuff.

“So you two made your own team, huh? Good move. Don’t know what they were thinking.”

“I know, right?” Bucky blurted out before he clapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide with embarrassment. Steve just giggled, the disloyal fucker.

“Well, seeing how you’ve put this together, I can tell already that you two will score a better grade. Can’t get any worse, anyway. So ... let’s see what the team of Rogers and Barnes has one up with!”

&&&

They didn’t win the competition, but their project did net them both a nice solid A-. Beat hell out of the D their old team got for a lack of imagination and scientific method.

They celebrated with their first official date.

They’ve been together ever since.

&&&

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stick with me throughout the month!


	3. Ya Gotta Have Links!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to post the individual days on their own, since some are coming out quite a bit longer than a Drabble, and others are likely to be a bit more mature. This way, readers can decide for themselves whether to read or not. So please bookmark the series to be notified of new entries. In the meantime this chapter will be updated to include links to all the individual prompts

  1. “Can you feel this?”
  2. “People like you have no imagination.”
  3. [”How can I trust you?”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16216277)
  4. “Will that be all?”
  5. “Take what you need.”
  6. “I heard enough, this ends now.”
  7. “No worries, we still have time.”
  8. “I know you do.”
  9. “You shouldn’t have come here.”
  10. “You think this troubles me?”
  11. “But I will never forget!”
  12. “Who could do this?”
  13. “Try harder, next time.”
  14. “Some people call this wisdom.”
  15. “I thought you had forgotten.”
  16. “This is gonna be so much fun!”
  17. “I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”
  18. “You should have seen it.”
  19. “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.” 
  20. “I hope you have a speech prepared.”
  21. “Impressive, truly.”
  22. “I know how you love to play games.”
  23. “This is not new, it only feels like it.”
  24. “You knows this, you know this to be true.”
  25. “Go forward, do not stray.”
  26. “But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”
  27. “Remember, you have to remember.”
  28. “I felt it. You know what I mean.”
  29. “At least it can’t get any worse.”
  30. “Do we really have to do this again?
  31. “I’ve waited so long for this.”



**Author's Note:**

> Please subscribe to get notified of each installment. And follow me on Tumblr!


End file.
